


mornings with you

by mysterywoozi (writers_haven)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i guess this is my life now, or god forbid i write an ongoing fic, shameless fluff, soft boyfriends, well enjoy i guess, writing ridiculously soft boyfriends late at night instead of doing the things i have to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/mysterywoozi
Summary: There’s a certain feeling Jihoon gets in the wee hours of the morning.Maybe it’s how the first warm rays of sunlight peek through the curtains, casting orange stripes across the bedspread. Maybe it’s the juxtaposition of his bed-warmed body and the chilly air in the room. Maybe it’s how Jihoon’s worries slip right off his back in the morning, can’t get purchase on his sleep-hazed mind.Whatever it is, it’s pissing Jihoon off.





	mornings with you

There’s a certain feeling Jihoon gets in the wee hours of the morning.

Maybe it’s how the first warm rays of sunlight peek through the curtains, casting orange stripes across the bedspread. Maybe it’s the juxtaposition of his bed-warmed body and the chilly air in the room. Maybe it’s how Jihoon’s worries slip right off his back in the morning, can’t get purchase on his sleep-hazed mind.

Whatever it is, it’s pissing Jihoon off.

If there’s one thing Jihoon understands about his creative process, it’s that anything and everything can be turned into a song. His favourite works are the ones that capture a feeling, an emotion; the ones that make an audience feel exactly what he feels.

The problem is, Jihoon doesn’t know how mornings make him feel.

Frustrated, Jihoon lets his pen and notebook fall against the bed from where he’d been writing on his knees. He checks the time: just past seven in the morning. He’d only sat up in bed to scribble down a couple of thoughts, but it’s already been three-quarters of an hour and all he has are crossed-out, half-baked ideas.

“What’s wrong with me,” he grumbles, letting his head fall back against the headboard. It gives a louder thud than he expects, rattling the bed.

Soonyoung wakes at the movement, cutting himself off mid-snore. He peers sleepily at Jihoon over his shoulder, hair an absolute mess and a line of dried drool down his cheek. His face is swollen because he ate ramyeon way too late last night, even when Jihoon told him not to. He looks absolutely ridiculous.

“Sorry,” says Jihoon, wondering when, exactly, he started loving this Soonyoung more than the sensual beast he is on the dancefloor. “Go back to sleep.”

Soonyoung turns over so he’s facing Jihoon, snuggling close and pressing his face into Jihoon’s side. He throws his limbs haphazardly over Jihoon– his right hand must have been hanging off the end of the bed, because his fingers are like blocks of ice when he splays them over Jihoon’s bare thigh. Jihoon has half a mind to push him away for it, but by the time he even has the thought, his body has already reacted by habit, threading his fingers in Soonyoung’s hair and petting gently.

“Why’re you awake,” Soonyoung slurs, barely intelligible.

“Just writing some notes,” Jihoon says, his frustration softened by the way Soonyoung’s nuzzling into Jihoon’s hip. He knows it’s probably just because Soonyoung’s nose is cold, but can’t help the fondness that wells up in his chest anyway. “It’s not going too well.”

“Why,” Soonyoung yawns.

“I don’t know how to describe this feeling,” Jihoon tells him, even though he knows he’ll be no help. Soonyoung’s brain doesn’t fully wake up until at least half an hour after he gets out of bed.

Soonyoung hums. “Tell me,” he says, clearly half-asleep. “What are you feeling?”

It might be useful just to talk it out to himself, even if Soonyoung doesn’t contribute. It’s worked before, sometimes. Jihoon sighs. “It’s something about mornings,” he says, which is the only line he has written down. “Like– it’s warm and cozy. Comfortable. Uh, soft?”

“Soft,” Soonyoung agrees drowsily. “Just like you. Lovely.”

Jihoon snorts. “You’re ridiculous,” he tells him, amused.

“No, no more jelly, please,” Soonyoung mumbles, already dreaming. “I’m going to drown.”

Affection floods through Jihoon’s body. “Drowning in jelly?” he asks, outright laughing now. He pets Soonyoung’s hair gently, tucks a lock of hair behind Soonyoung’s ear, fingers lingering on the hole of his piercing.

“Not like this,” Soonyoung moans. “Tell Jihoon I love him.”

That just makes Jihoon laugh even harder. “I love you too,” he assures Soonyoung, letting his voice go soft and disgusting. Soonyoung won’t remember anyway.

Soonyoung lets out a comically loud snore in response. He’s going to get drool on Jihoon’s favourite sleep hoodie, Jihoon thinks, but can’t muster up more than a flicker of annoyance.

Suddenly, Jihoon knows exactly what to write. He snatches his notebook and pen up, scribbles for three seconds, then chucks both on the bedside table and burrows back down under the covers. Soonyoung makes a disgruntled noise at being displaced, but Jihoon hushes him with a peck to his cheek and manhandles his boyfriend into cuddles. Soonyoung doesn’t complain– until Jihoon tucks his cold toes under Soonyoung’s warm, warm calves.

“Cold,” Soonyoung whines, but promptly starts snoring again.

“Deal with it,” Jihoon tells him anyway, and goes back to sleep.

\--

Barely a week later, Jihoon records a new song, just him and his guitar in his home recording studio.

“Wow, what a soft boyfriend song,” Soonyoung says when he hears it for the first time, surprised. “Not your usual style, but I like it. What’s it called?”

Jihoon smiles, doesn’t even try to hide his soppy heart-eyes. “Mornings with You,” he says, and basks in the way Soonyoung smiles at him, small and shy and pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> before i get 3 comments/asks about it: no, i have not abandoned purrfectly. it's just a bigger commitment to write purrfectly than these fluffy oneshots. also i've had this idea for months now, it's just... suddenly come out tonight.
> 
> as always, no proofreading we die like men
> 
> hope you guys are into soft established relationship soonhoon because apparently that's all i can write now
> 
> (also if it wasn't clear jihoon has Feelings about mornings mostly because he has Feelings for soonyoung)
> 
> as always come look for me @mysterywoozi on tumblr and twitter (i lurk more often than not but hey i'm there)
> 
> thanks for reading, luv u <3


End file.
